Naraku
Summary Naraku is the main antagonist of the series, having caused the misery of most of the main cast. He was born fifty years ago from the desires of a gravely burned and crippled bandit named Onigumo, whose soul was evil enough to attract a horde of numerous demons that merged into a single body to house said soul when Onigumo form a pact. Becoming his own being, but motivated by traces of Onigumo's influence which he consciously ignored, Naraku sought the Shikon Jewel to evolve beyond his limits even after learning that he was its pawn. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely much higher Name: Naraku (奈落, "Hell") Origin: InuYasha Gender: Male Age: 50 Classification: Human (formerly), Half-Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 9) (his will is located inside the Shikon Jewel, a space and timeless void which remains intact even when the Jewel's physical manifestation itself is destroyed, and its remains scattered through space and time.When his body, mind and soul are erased from existence, he revives inside the Jewel's void, and can only be killed if the Jewel itself is erased from existence in all planes of space and time), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, merged with the Shikon Jewel, which transcends space, time and the mortal realm. His "Will" is bound to the Jewel which re-creates his physical body endlessly, Even when his mind body and soul are destroyed he revives inside the Shikon no Tama), Teleportation (Can teleport away immediately before an attack hits him and behind other people), Absorption (From the outside, from the inside, and even from a split part of his flesh), Genius Intelligence, Illusion Creation (Can show multiple illusions simultanously, and mix them with real existing people. His illusions also prevent the victim from seeing, hearing, sensing etc. anything else even when being physically assaulted), Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (His miasma is deadly enough to melt mountains and entire valleys), Flight, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation and Control (Actively during battle, via the Shikon Jewel), Memory Manipulation (With a gesture), Shapeshifting (Can take on various forms, not limited to gender, race or species), Magic, Soul Manipulation (Long range or by touch), Chi Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Cursed Miroku to have a black hole-like weapon in his hand, which would eventually suck him up, and would get passed to his children), Energy Manipulation, Power Absorption, Attack Reflection (Can take control over incoming attacks and cause them to last indefinitely), Barrier Nullification (Can dissolve barriers), Existence Erasure via wishing upon the Jewel, Enhanced Senses, Hair Manipulation (His hairs fight on their own when separated from the body and contain his miasma), Possession, Power Bestowal (Can form weapons out of his bones and bestow it upon others, the weapons generate barriers and spread miasma. He has gifted various powers to his detachments like Soul Stealing, Flight, Teleportation, Illusion Casting, BFR, Mind Reading, Presence Nullification, Absorption and others), Transmutation (Turned a rock into a living organism and his stomach to a pit of acid), Resurrection (He is constantly recreated by the Shikon Jewel, and a single piece of his flesh can fully resurrect someone), Sealing (Can seal people inside the Shikon Jewel), Spatial Manipulation, Thread Manipulation (Invisible multiple kilometres long threads), Transformation, Corpse Manipulation, Telekinesis, Duplication, Time Travel, Astral Projection (Can Astral Project himself through barriers directly into souls ), Power Nullification (On eye contact, works against people naturally strong enough to kill him in one hit, with the side effects of paralysis and short term fainting), Acausality (Type 1), Necromancy (He can freely resurrect and control the dead, even when their death was years ago), Resistance to Dimensional BFR (withstood an attack which literally sends somebody to hell), Pain Manipulation (The Shikon Jewel prevents one from feeling pain and damage), Lightning Manipulation (Unharmed by the Goraishi, even when hit from within his body), Mind Manipulation (withstands the Shikon Jewel over the course oft he entire series, which devours Minds just by being near it, upon becoming the evil will of the Jewel his mind is stationed inside the jewel, a space and timeless dimension of void on its own which stays intact even if the jewel is destroyed), Fire Manipulation (Withstood fire from a Great Demon Queen. Regular small time demons are able to incinerate humans in armor to nothingness) and Time Stop (represents the evil will of the Shikon Jewel which battles for all eternity in a space and timeless void), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (he no longer has a soul) Attack Potency: At least Small City level, likely much higher (He should be more powerful than Inuyasha. It has been hinted that Sesshōmaru and Lady Kikyo are the only characters who can pose a threat to him individually) Speed: At least Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions (At least comparable to Inuyasha) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable to Inuyasha) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class, likely much higher (While seldom using brute force, Naraku is around the level of physical strength Sesshōmaru possesses. Has proven himself capable of outright impaling characters with physical prowess comparable to Inuyasha) Durability: At least Small City level, likely Mountain level with his Barriers (The likes of Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu have been rendered useless midway through the series). Mid-Godly regeneration makes him hard to kill) Stamina: Very high, possibly endless when fused with the Shikon no Tama. Range: At least several hundred metres. Standard Equipment: * Shikon Jewel: The item that Naraku long sought, it increases his natural abilities as a demon while granting him a wish which only activates at the time of his death. * Saimyōshō: Demon Wasps that Naraku uses for various purposes, which include spying on his enemies, relaying messages to his minions, or gathering Shikon Jewel Shards. In a battle, weak yet their venom deadly to human and demon alike, the Saimyōshō serve to prevent Miroku's use of the Wind Tunnel as they can poison him if he is unfortunate enough to suck them in. Intelligence: Genius-level intellect, uses any knowledge he obtained on others to outsmart the entire Inuyasha Cast on numerous occasions such as manipulating others to do his dirty work. As a master strategist, his intelligence gathering also usually gives him an advantage with prep. Weaknesses: Vulnerable to spiritual and holy attacks, as well as Inuyasha's complete Meido Zangetsuha. Any other weaknesses are gradually removed if possible. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demon Parts:' As his body is a fused mass of numerous demons, Naraku can manipulate his structure for fortification while able to regenerate himself from various injuries that include severed body parts injury. He most commonly used these parts to form tentacles which he used to attack. ** Shape-Shifting: Naraku's primary ability is assuming the form of anyone or anything that he chose, usually a humanoid, and change his voice along with his physical appearance. While using that ability to drive a wedge between Inuyasha and Kikyō and later to curse Miroku's grandfather in the guise of a young woman, Naraku used his power to permanently assume the appearance of a young lord named Kagewaki Hitomi. Naraku uses this ability less since Inuyasha and Kōga can detect him through his scent. ** Absorption: Naraku can absorb other demons into his body, using it as a means to enhance himself by seeking out stronger demons to consume for their strength while purging weaker ones to remove any weaknesses. As seen with Mōryōmaru, Naraku even fakes being absorbed by an enemy to take over the body from the inside. *** Barrier nullification: Upon absorbing the Yōmeiju as part of his plan to absorb the Ifant, Naraku gained the ability to produces vines that dissolve barriers. *** Armor Shell: Upon absorbing Mōryōmaru, Naraku gained the Meijou's Armor Shell which he can use to cover himself at well while concealing the Shikon Jewel within it. *** Live Body Pieces: After absorbing Mōryōmaru, Naraku gained the haku puppet's ability to remotely control his flesh which he uses to scout for ideal demons that can prove useful or as projectile weapons. Naraku used this ability to detach his head while using his Spider Webs, which made it easier for him to flee. It was presumably what allowed Naraku to move his armored copies to move without them being directly connected to him. ** Incarnation Creation: Naraku could make incarnations out of his own body to do his dirty work for him, each possessing the spider mark on their back as a result of being born from Naraku. He often removed their hearts to ensure loyalty with the price of death for disobedience. ** Human/Demon Shift: Unlike Inuyasha, whose half-demon status forces him to become fully human on the night of a new moon, Naraku can choose what time of the month to enter a vulnerable state. As this causes Naraku to become a mass of yōkai parts from the neck down, it serves as a means for him to experiment and discard unnecessary parts. Since the events that transpired on Mt. Hakurei, Naraku no longer had to become human at any time. ** Miasma Manipulation: Naraku's trademark poisonous gas, originally potent enough to restore normal humans into skeletons within moments. With Miasma stored in his body, Naraku uses it to cover his entrances and exits like forming a cloud around himself while flying. He created a "false Shikon shard" for Kōga with this substance. It was able to power Kōga for a while until it backfired, poisoned him, and ultimately lead him to remove it with the help of Kagome. Naraku's body was filled with it, which was why when a foe bit him or even touched him he/she got poisoned. Over time as he becomes a full demon, able to turn it from a gas to an acidic liquid, Naraku's Miasma become potent enough to melt mountains and wipe out surrounding wildlife. It became lethal enough to effect Kikyō as she resorted to absorb Midoriko's soul in order to protect herself. But even the influence of Midoriko was nullified after Naraku absorbed Mōryōmaru. ** High-Speed Regeneration: Naraku could quickly heal his own wounds and also put back together severed pieces of his body. He could control 100% of his body all the time, even when his body parts or even head were severed, which came in handy when he was trying to absorb someone. However, there was a limit to how much he could regenerate. The more damage that he took, the more time he would need later on to recover. Too much damage could kill him, which was why he had to flee from his enemies at the beginning of the series. Usually, he would absorb demons to speed up his regeneration process. After fusing with the complete Shikon no Tama that limit vanished. ** Immortality: After he created his new body and removed his heart, which came out as the Infant, Naraku was able to regenerate no matter how much damage his body had taken since his life force wasn't in his body. In fact, this new form of regeneration that Naraku gained caused Kikyo to believe that the only way to destroy him was to utterly destroy his very being and that was by purifying his soul through purifying the last corrupt Shikon Jewel Shard that had harbored in his body. After Naraku detached himself from his body and merged with the complete corrupt Shikon Jewel, he was able to recover from nearly any damage that was dealt to him including direct hits from Inuyasha's new Meido Zangetsuha and Sesshomaru's new Bakusaiga (that had the special property of spreading acidic damage and thus was the bane of Naraku). In this final form, Naraku was only vanquished when Kagome, with her full spiritual powers, purified him by shooting a final sacred arrow through the Shikon Jewel. **'Spider Webs:' Following his re-absorption of Onigumo's heart a second time, Naraku gained the ability to create threads of spider silk. Only those of high spiritual power, such as Kikyō and Kagome could see them at all times; Naraku could make the webs visible at will if he wanted. Anyone whose heart was corrupt would easily be caught in the webbing, which allowed Naraku to further defile their hearts if he wished. He could also show them illusions. The appearance of this ability further nodded toward his nature as a spider half-demon. In his final transformation, Naraku created a giant body in the shape of a spider, which could obviously send out threads of spider web to ensnare other demons to add to his body. Naraku used these spider webs to further poison Kikyō, who had not fully recovered from his attempt on her life at Mount Hakurei, which ultimately led to her final death. * Immense Demonic Power: As Naraku started off as a spider hanyo who came into existence from the merging of many demons with a human, he didn't have much demonic power. Throughout the course of the series, as he continued collecting more Shikon Jewel Shards and absorb many demons whether they be ordinary or powerful, Naraku's own demonic powers, in turn, increased significantly. This was demonstrated on the fact that after he had obtained his new body in Mt. Hakurei, Naraku was able to overpower the strength of the Kaze no Kizu which in turn allowed him to take control of it and managed to evenly combat against Sesshomaru alone while in the Border to the Netherworld for some time though it was only because of his barrier that he was able to last that long against the older Daiyokai. After feeding his soul to the complete corrupt Shikon Jewel in the final battle against all of his enemies, Naraku gained the ability to combat against all of them at the same time with little effort which included Inuyasha with his new power in Tessaiga and Sesshomaru using Bakusaiga for a prolonged period time so that his severed body could destroy Kaede's Village. **'Barrier:' The most well known and signature ability of Naraku was his barrier which prevented the foe from finding and/or attacking him. At first, his barrier was only useful in hiding his presence. As he gathered more shards of the jewel, Naraku became powerful enough to erect a barrier strong enough to survive the Kaze no Kizu. After Naraku had purged his human heart, the barrier became so powerful that nothing but the Kongōsōha and Kikyō's Sacred Arrow was able to penetrate it. **'Deflection:' Whenever someone sent an attack of yōki into Naraku's barrier, he could channel the flow of the attack into his own jaki and then attack his opponents with it. However, this could only be done with attacks that could not penetrate his barrier, which meant that it was useless against Inuyasha's Kongōsōha. **'Energy Blast:' Naraku sent out one or more of the horns on his elbows in a zigzag beam attack or extended his fingers into tentacles with a glowing attack at the tip of his fingers to attack his foe(s). In the manga, this attack was of a silverish color, while in the anime it was of a purple color. *'Expert Spell Caster:' Naraku knew many different spells and curses. A prime example being the Wind Tunnel, and the Illusionary Death, which was used to distract Inuyasha's group when they tried to rescue Kikyō from him. However, while Naraku is proficient in the use dark spells and curses, it's not his primary power to use and thus he required the dark priestess, Tsubaki's help to curse Kagome with an advanced curse. ** Demon Puppets: One of Naraku's trademark spells using a strain of his hair to create golems of mud and soil that wearing his baboon pelt. Naraku controlled them from afar and could see through their eyes, the puppets able to spring roots in order to attack opponents. They would only disappear if their heart was destroyed. Following his enhancement in Mount Hakurei, Naraku no longer employed the usage of demonic puppetry. ** Kodoku creation: Once used in a scheme to heal his damaged body, Naraku uses this spell to create a barrier that traps multiple demons in one Miasma-filled area. The demons are then forced to fight each other until only one remains with the survivor involuntarily absorbing the bodies of the fallen. While the barrier would be canceled once only one demon remains, the newly-created Kodoku would be quickly absorbed by Naraku. *'Swordsman:' Naraku had some skills in using a sword as when he manipulated Sango to bring Tessaiga to him at his phantom castle. Naraku was able to easily fend her off by using an ordinary samurai sword and some of his demon powers before Inuyasha and others arrived. Though given that this was the only instance that Naraku had displayed direct combat against his enemies by using his combat skills, it's unknown how proficient he was at swordsmanship. * Psionics: Naraku was shown using various psychic powers and capabilities; including levitation, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, mind control, illusion-casting, and astral projection. ** Flight: Similarly to Sesshōmaru, Naraku possessed the ability to float midair, and to ride upon a cloud of his own shōki. After his transformation into a full yōkai, Naraku never chose to employ his shōki-sustained flight, but flew only by the strength of his will, while in his barrier. ** Phantom Castle: Naraku was seen having the ability to create various "Phantom Castles" as temporary headquarters throughout the series. After being nearly killed by the Red Tessaiga, Naraku abandoned the usage of these castles, and decided to be constantly on the move to avoid being found. Feats: Respect thread Note: It's worth mentioning, that the abilities of his detachments can be scaled to Naraku, as they have been confirmed to be created out of his body and was shown to freely grant and take them away. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ren Fuji (Dies Irae) Ren Fuji's profile (Base Ren was used and speed was equalized) Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) Road Kamelot's profile (Speed was equalized) Ness (Earthbound) Ness's profile (Pre-Magicant Ness was used and Speed was equalized) Category:Inuyasha Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Murderers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Hybrids Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sociopaths Category:Humans Category:Yōkai Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chi Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:Absorption Users Category:Possession Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 7 Category:Transmutation Users